<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Migraine by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486716">Birthday Migraine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gai gets Migraine's, M/M, kakashi's birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi goes searching for Gai when he doesn't show up to say Happy Birthday to him, and what he finds is a bit of an unpleasent surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Migraine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most years Gai would meet Kakashi somewhere in the village. At the training field while he was busy trying to perfect his moves or just keeping himself in shape, in the market while he was walking around browsing various shops. Sometimes he would even catch Kakashi while he was napping in a tree near the Konoha river.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And every time he would have Dango in one hand and a soft ‘Happy Birthday’ on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably one of the only things Kakashi looked forward to on this day. Everything else that happened was a bonus, especially if Tenzo was in the village to celebrate with him, but it didn’t feel like his birthday if Gai wasn’t there to start off the celebrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why when Gai hadn’t shown up in front of him with that triumphant grin of his and the words ‘Happy Birthday’ falling from his mouth, Kakashi had started to get worried. Gai was in the village today, he knew that much. Him and his Team had only gotten home from their mission yesterday and Tsunade-Sama had guaranteed that they would have a few days off because of the Injury that Neji had come back with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Originally, he had thought Gai might be in the hospital checking up on his student. It would make sense after all. Gai had always been so protective of his kids and he worried when one of them got hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been wrong. The only thing he found when he showed up at Neji’s hospital room was Neji, Lee and Tenten in the midst of arguing over who was allowed to pull of stupid suicidal rescue moves and who was not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Tenten was the only voice of reason in the room. He really had expected better of Neji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the three of them saw him, they knew what he was looking for. Of course they did, he rarely wanted anything to do with anyone else (that was a lie. He actually quite enjoyed other people’s company, he just liked Gai’s the most)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Sensei is back at home,” Tenten spoke first, an apologetic look on her face “He said yesterday that he wasn’t feeling too well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That certainly explained why Gai hadn’t come to find him today, but it also left a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was rare for Gai to feel less than stellar, and when he did he often didn’t handle it well at all. He could take care of himself of course, much better than Kakashi ever did when he was sick, but he still did better when there was someone there to watch over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wave of his hand, Kakashi headed off and left Gai’s students to continue on with their argument. Though, he really did hope Tenten won that one. He would hate for Gai to find out that any of them were willing to do the suicide play if it came down to it in a mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was out of the hospital, Kakashi headed straight for the jonin accommodations and specifically Gai’s apartment. Even if it meant spending all day at Gai’s place making sure that his boyfriend wasn’t over working himself or in really bad condition, Kakashi couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The few years that the two of them had been unable to spend time together on one of their birthdays because of missions and general duties to Konoha had been miserable for Kakashi. He could spend his day with other people, but if he didn’t see Gai at all he was just going to be upset and annoyed regardless of what else he did with his day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at the Jonin Accommodations, Kakashi searched the window ledges outside until he spotted the small red shelled tortoise that Tenten, Lee and Neji had gotten Gai for his birthday the first year they were there to celebrate with him. A marker that Gai always used to remind himself which apartment window was his, in case he decided to use the window to get in like Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the window located, Kakashi jumped up towards it with ease and landed with a soft ‘thump’ that would hopefully alert Gai to his presence. Though, if that hadn't been enough to warn Gai that he was here, the sound of the window sliding open and Kakashi’s feet touching the floor should have done the job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Gai didn’t come running into the room screaming ‘Rival’ at the top of his lungs, and Kakashi could feel his chakra inside of the apartment. Something was definitely wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heading towards the living room in the small apartment, Kakashi scanned the area for any signs of his boyfriend. Nothing. There was no visual on the green clad Shinobi anywhere in the room, but Kakashi knew he was there. It’s where his Chakra signature was and if there was one thing Gai wasn’t very good at, it was hiding his Chakra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gai, you in here?” He called out, his eyes searching the room once more for even the smallest sign of the other man. It was only when he heard a soft, pained groan coming from the middle of the room when he realized what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to face the large tortoise shell pillow that he had gotten Gai for his birthday a few years ago, Kakashi couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t enjoying Gai’s pain, he never liked it when Gai was suffering, but he did enjoy moments like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments that reminded him of why he liked to call Gai ‘Turtle’ even though he would always get awkward and blushy whenever he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see what Tenten meant when she said you weren’t feeling two well,” one hand came out of the soft plush pillow, laying itself on the floor so that Kakashi had a visual on at least a small part of Gai “How bad is the migraine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like i’ve been stabbed in the brain,” ok, that was pretty bad “What day is it? How long have i been here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second question Kakashi couldn’t answer since he didn’t know when exactly Gai had gotten home, and the first question he had no desire to answer. If Gai knew it was his birthday he would try to force himself out of his hiding spot so that they could celebrate and that was just going to make the migraine worse for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the 14th,” he lied “You’ve probably only been out for a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling down beside the pillow, he reached out and placed his hand over Gai’s “I’ll go get you some pain killers from the hospital quickly and then figure out the next step, ok? You just stay in there and try not to make it any worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gai’s hand turned around just enough so he could curl his fingers around Kakashi’s. The only response that he was likely to get, since talking was probably just making the migraine worse for Gai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving the hand a gentle squeeze, Kakashi promised to be back shortly and headed off to retrieve the painkillers that Gai would need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he had them, Kakashi returned to the apartment promptly and poured a glass of water. Both the water and the painkillers disappeared into the pillow as soon as he set them down in front of it, a strange sight to see if Kakashi was being honest with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that job done, Kakashi sat himself down beside the pillow and watched as Gai’s hand came back out and rested on his knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t exactly what he had thought of when he was making plans for his birthday with Gai, but at least Gai was here with him. He was suffering, but he was alive. They could survive with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday tomorrow,” he smiled when Gai spoke up after a long stretch of silence “we should go out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” entwining his fingers into Gai’s, he gave his boyfriend’s hand a small squeeze “We could go out to dinner. Maybe if you’re feeling up to it we could even have a spar beforehand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t have the day off. Not unless he begged Tsunade-Sama to make an exception just this once so that he could actually spend a day with Gai, and even then she would have to take pity on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rarely took pity on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A spare with my eternal rival for his birthday,” Gai’s laugh made him feel warm. “I think that’s a grand idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A spare then,” he agreed, watching as Gai’s thumb started to rub against the side of his hand and along his own thumb. “But don’t go easy on me just because i’m the birthday boy. I expect a tough fight, Turtle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another laugh. “Are you ever going to stop calling me that ridiculous nickname?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gai knew the answer. He had asked that question so many times over the years and he always got the same answer. Perhaps he just wanted confirmation that the nickname wasn’t going to fall out of use? Or maybe he genuinely thought that Kakashi would get bored of using it one day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” he whispered once more “Especially not on a day like today when you’re huddled away in your hiding spot, protecting yourself from the rest of the world in a giant red tortoise shell pillow.” It really was a sight. One of his favorites, if he was being honest “I’m going to use that nickname forever, I promise you that, Turtle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time there’s a soft groan that escapes from the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” He chuckled “Now get some rest. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that's the truth. Even if he ended up sitting there all night with Gai, Kakashi would wait. Only when Gai was feeling well enough to deal with the sunlight would he dare to crawl out of the soft shell pillow, and that would only happen after a nice long nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, Turtle,” he whispered softly “I’ll keep guard, I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>